Dizzy
by xxxGreydaysxxx
Summary: My first ever fanfic. MerDer. Meredith and Derek have been best friends since they were seven years old. It's senior year and college is coming up fast. Unusual emotions arise. Life is making Mer and Der very, very dizzy.
1. Prologue

Dizzy

Dizzy

**Okay, so I'm really new at this Fanfic thing, as you can tell. I tried to post the first part of my fic on the site but all that showed up was the Author's Note. So I was super ticked off. But now I'm putting it on and hopefully it STAYS on. Also, thanks a TON to those of you who reviewed, even if there was no story! That's definitely a motivation booster. Okay so, here's the first chapter, actually, I guess it's the prologue.**

**Just a note. This is my first Mer/Der story EVER. I try really hard but I'm not sure how good it'll be. And I'd really appreciate reviews. Btw, all the chapters are named after songs (with the exception of this one). And I'm also gonna try to put the lyrics of the song into the story. Also, I really don't know much about the states (Canadian! Lol.) so sorry about any misinformation or anything like that.**

**Key: Bold--Author's note**

_**Italics --Flashback (except if the entire chapter is a flashback, in which case I'll tell you if it is); the speaker's thoughts**_

Normal --Normal :P

**Sooooo the first chapter is pretty short, and it's a flashback to when Meredith and Derek first met. They're eight years old and next-door neighbours in Los Angeles. **

--

_Prologue:_

_Ugh, Los Angeles is soo stupid. It's so boring and hot. Way too hot, _thought eight-year-old Meredith Grey. Seattle was home. Seven great years. Great friends. Nice and cool. Sure, it rained nearly every day, but it wasn't as brutally hot as LA. _It's all Richard's fault. I mean, why did Mom have to marry some rich, smart, doctor? We were just fine all on our own. And now we have to be __**here**__. _

Meredith had been sitting outside in the backyard of their new home in a well-off part of Los Angeles all afternoon, plucking grass out of the ground while silently fuming about her situation. Just then, something else caught her attention. Meredith was sure she had seen someone peeking through the fence at her.

Curiosity (and lack of anything better to do) took over, so Meredith decided to investigate. She snuck over to the fence. It was far too high for her to peek over. She spotted a lawn chair to her right and dragged it over, quick to climb upon it. A shuffling in the bushes on the other side of the fence attracted Meredith's attention. She must have been staring for a good five minutes before a wavy, raven head poked out. Lo-and-behold, it was mischevious young Derek Shepherd, son of world-class architect Nathan Shepherd.

"Hullo?" Questioned Meredith, cocking her head to the side.

The boy didn't answer immediately but finally, after crawling out of the rose bush, replied shyly, "Ouch! H-hi... " Derek's face flushed at the sight of the pretty girl. _The view is so much better from here._

_"_Uh, were you... spying.. on me?" she inquired, a smile creeping onto her lips.

"What? No, of course not!"

"Uh huh. So you were just, ya know, hiding in the rose bush for fun?" giggled Meredith.

Derek sighed. "Okay, okay, I was spying on you..."

"I knew it! I win. I always win. Actually, I'm kinda glad I found you. I'm really bored and LA sucks. Way too hot. And my mommy's too busy with her _husband _to take me shopping for more dollies and none of my toys are here. And of course I have no friends here because all of them are back in Seattle. And so all I can do is think and thinking is no fun if you've got nothing to think about and--why are you laughing at me??"

Sure enough, Derek's head cocked to the side and he was laughing. "You're rambling."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I so am not. The end. I win. I always win. You should know that, uh..." Meredith's pale cheeks turned crimson with the realization..

"Derek."

"Right...Meredith. Meredith Grey."

"Hey, Meredith?"

"Yeah?"

"Seeing as how you're bored and all...do you wanna come over and hang out here? There's tons more to do at my house. Lots of girly stuff too. I've got _four _sisters. So, whaddya say?" There was a hint of eagerness in Derek's voice; he obviously wanted her to agree.

"Ya know what? That's the best idea I've heard all week." Meredith flashed him her signature grin.

Derek 's eyes lit up like sapphires. "I'm gonna ask my parents. Be right back." He skipped over to the back door. "Stay here. Don't move. Wait for me." With that, he disappeared.

Meredith hopped off the chair and sprawled across the cool grass. _Maybe LA won't be as bad as I thought..._

**Okay, so there's the prologue for ya. Now you know how Mer and Der met. The next chapter jumps ahead ten years to... SENIOR YEAR :o Lol as you can see, I like smiley faces. Haha. Okay so thank you all so much for your patience with the posting of the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! : **


	2. Chapter 1: You're My Best Friend

Chapter 1: You're My Best Friend:

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate it. **

**Chapter 1. This story is going somewhere! Yay! Haha. Well, as I said previously, this chapter is 10 years later, MerDer are seniors in high school, bffs. Just a heads up, the first few chapters are establishing chapters, so they're gonna be slower than the other chapters, but I promise that there is an actual plot to the story. xD **

**If anyone has any questions about the story, please feel free to PM me or leave your questions in the reviews, though I hope I'll answer them all as the story progresses. This chapter is pretty simple, but the ending could be a little confusing, I guess. **

**Song lyrics are in **_**italics.**_

--

_Chapter 1: You're My Best Friend:_

Derek Shepherd is a sight for sore eyes. Then again, most eighteen-year-olds with dark, thick curls, deep, indigo eyes, and washboard abs tend to be attractive. Therefore, it was no surprise that Derek was yet again surrounded by a group of overly cheerful sophomore girls who were completely in love with him. The freshmen, they were too afraid of his looks and popularity to even be present in the same hall as Derek; the junior girls had had their hearts broken by him; and the seniors, well, unless they wanted sex, they knew he wasn't worth it. The truth, plain and simple, is that Derek's a player. He's a manwhore. You don't trust a guy like Derek Shepherd--unless you're Meredith Grey.

_Hmm, Derek's mob looks especially large today. Wonder what he's bragging about this time._ Meredith walked over to the group of nearly twenty girls with Derek in the centre in front of the high school. Meredith felt like a complete outsider; most of these girls were preppy, wore way too much make-up, and giggled constantly, pretending that they were listening to every word that came off his tongue. Plain ol' Meredith just stood there, a petite blonde with skinnies and sneakers. The sum of her entire make-up collection was a liquid eyeliner and some eyeshadow. Maybe a couple lip glosses.

"Derek," she called. No answer. "Derek!" He was too caught up in his wonderful story about the party he went to with a bunch of college guy and girls. "Derek Christopher Shepherd!" That sure got his attention.

"Okay, so, we're on for lunch today, right?" He checked and nodded before turning, slightly annoyed, to Meredith.

"What was _that_ for? You didn't have to say my full name, Mer. You're acting like my mother." Derek would never really admit how much it drove him crazy to hear his full name. He was too arrogant for that.

"What was _that_ for, you say? Well, let's put it this way. I may have just saved you from a month's worth of detentions with Mr. Brookes. Class starts in two minutes."

"Whoa. Time really flies when you're having fun."

"Oh yeah, _real_ fun. So wait, what was that I heard about lunch? With that brunette, what's her name...something Warner?

"Emma. Emma Warner." Derek smirked.

"Seriously, Der, when's this gonna end? You just use them and then break their hearts. What's the fun in that?" questioned Meredith.

"C'mon Mer, you know I'm not actually like that. I just...l guess I just really, really like sex. And women." It was true, Derek wasn't a bad guy. Besides, he thought that Emma was different; she didn't seem like the others. She seemed more like, well, like Meredith.

Meredith sighed. "Whatever. It's your life." She whispered something under her breath but Derek didn't hear.

The bell rang just as Meredith and Derek had walked through the door to Chemistry class. The two were always partners and always had the highest marks in the class. Despite Derek's social life, he was a brilliant student. Meredith had her mother's genes; she was extremely bright.

Meredith and Derek kept on chatting as they gathered their materials for the experiment.

"Did you send in your applications for college yet?" asked Meredith.

"You know me Mer, always on top of things." he puffed out his chest; Mer giggled and rolled her eyes "I had 'em all in by Friday."

Derek was very serious about college. He had sent applications to Harvard, Yale, Stamford, and Dartmouth. His mother and father expected great things from him and there was a lot of pressure put on him. His three older sisters (Sara, the youngest, was only in middle school) had all gone to Ivy-league schools, and it only seemed natural that he should do the same. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little worried. It was his future, after all.

"Oh of course, I should've known." She elbowed him playfully in the ribs. "Well, personally, I'd be _seriously _thrilled to get into Dartmouth."

"I can see it now," he gestured with his hands, looking in the distance, "'Meredith Grey, World's Best Surgeon, Dartmouth graduate.'" Derek chuckled.

"Shut up!" Meredith attempted to pout but Derek always put a smile on her face and before they knew it, both of them were laughing at something that really wasn't that funny. It just seemed to be a really happy time whenever they were together and having fun.

_Oo you make me live_

_Whatever this world can give to me_

_It's you, you're all I see_

Even when Derek was with one of his many women, he still made plenty of time for her. They'd been best friends for nearly ten years now, and neither one was wanting that to end any time soon. Meredith had her girl friends, Derek had his guy friends, but unlike most, neither confided much in those friends. They felt more comfortable talking to each other than anyone else. Words just flowed so much freer and they understood each other better than anyone else could understand them.

_Oo, you make me live now honey_

_Oo, you make me live_

_You're the best friend_

_that I ever had_

"So this girl, Emma, she actually seems nice. Different. She's a senior, too. One would think she'd know better, but I guess not. Don't hurt her too bad, kay, Der?"

"Do you really think I'm that shallow? Believe me Mer, I'm changing." Meredith raised an eyebrow, "Seriously. I seriously am changing. I want to be more...serious I guess. Committed. There's the word. Yes. From now on, you can expect that I'll be committed."

_I've been with you such a long time _

_You're my sunshine_

_And I want you to know_

_That my feelings are true_

"Uh huh. Whatever you say. I'll believe it when I see it."

"Always doubting me..." he muttered.

"HOLY SHIT! DEREK!" Meredith shouted.

"OH CRAP! Our experiment!" Chemicals were oozing everywhere. It looked like the diligent duo had skipped a beat today. The table was soaked, along with their books.

"Uh-oh. Guess we screwed up pretty major today, huh?" Derek chuckled.

"Yeah, guess so," Meredith giggled.

The bell rang a few seconds after they'd finished cleaning. "Well, we'd better head out. I'll see you at lun -- uhh...after school, right?" corrected Derek.

"Definitely."

"Later, Mer," he waved before rushing out the door.

"Later..." she replied to no one in particular. "Miss you..."

_I really love you._


	3. Chapter 2: I'd Lie & You Really Got Me

Thanks again for the reviews

**Thanks again for the reviews! And yes, I know it seems very plot-less right now, but believe me, the drama is coming! Haha. I try to update as often as possible but I'm a bit of a perfectionist so it takes me forever to find a good way to write something. Also this weekend is gonna be super busy for me so sorry if you don't get an update too soon :(. I try really hard though. And I hope you guys like it. **

**So, here is Chapter 2. I originally thought it'd be pretty short but I think I'll make it in two parts, so that you get more in one update. :D**

**--**

_Chapter 2: I'd Lie/You Really Got Me: Part One: _

Meredith's eyes were on one thing and one thing only for all of lunch--Derek and Emma. She couldn't understand why she was so concentrated on them; it's not like she really cared who Derek dated. The thing was, though, that Emma didn't appear to be _anything _like the other girls that Derek had dated. She had a great sense of humor, she was very intelligent, and she was focused on her future. There was no way she was going for Derek solely because of his looks. But what else could she see in him? Only Meredith knew him well enough to know his true colors.

"Hey, Mer," said Michaela, Meredith's best friend, as she sat down across from Meredith. Meredith didn't reply. Michaela followed Meredith's eyes. "Hm. So Shep's got a new victim, eh? A senior, too? Wow."

"Huh? Oh, hey Micky," answered a dazed Meredith.

"So, what's new?" inquired Michaela.

"Oh, uh...nothing much," replied Meredith. She wasn't really even listening. Instead, she kept on staring straight ahead, past Michaela to the other end of the cafeteria. Michaela blabbed about how excited she was for college; all the hot guys, awesome parties, and amazing sports teams. It finally kicked in that Meredith wasn't paying attention to a single word she was saying.

"Dude, something's up with you. You're totally out of it," noticed Michaela.She definitely was, but, for the life of her, Meredith couldn't figure out why she was acting this way. The usually attentive and thoughtful Meredith had gone out the window for the time being.

_He's laughing, why is he laughing? What could she _possibly_ make him laugh about?_ Meredith's brow furrowed, her eyes nearly set in a glare

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And.._

"Mer?" Michaela waved her hands in front of Meredith's face. The gesture didn't kick in for a few seconds. When she finally had Mer's attention, Michaela asked, "This is gonna sound weird, actually, maybe it won't, but are you...umm...jealous, of Derek?"

Meredith eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "What?? No, of course not! It's not like I care who he's screwing," she spat.

Michaela gave a nervous smile, "Well, okay...but uhh, you seem kinda, you know, _angry _and,_ disturbed_."

"What do you mean, _angry_ and _disturbed_?"

"Well," she started listing off on her fingers, "youwon't stop looking in their direction, and sometimes your brow furrows and your eyes go all squinty, almost like you're glaring. Also, you keep biting your nails and your lip, which you only do when you're nervous. And you don't get nervous very often. So I notice these things." Meredith's expression changed from one of curiosity to one of surprise. Could it be true that she was _jealous _of Derek? Derek, her best friend for nearly ten years now? It couldn't be... "I mean, it's okay and all, Mer, if you're jealous; practically every girl in school is. It's just, I've never seen you like this before over Derek."

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

"Yeah, well, umm...I dunno, I think I'm just stressed about college, that's all... I'm sure it's nothing." There wasn't a doubt in Meredith's mind that it wasn't just nothing. It was something. Something different. Something big. And there was only one thing that she could think of that could explain her actions and feelings.

_I'd lie_

--

Emma giggled. She couldn't believe how much she was enjoying herself. Yeah, Derek was a pretty sight, but she didn't think he'd be so much_ fun._ She'd heard he was smart, which was mostly the reason she'd agreed to go out with him, but she had no idea that he was planning on attending an Ivy-league school. She had definitely underestimated him. A lot.

"...so, since my sisters attended Cornell, Harvard, Yale and Stamford, I figure I should probably keep the momentum going," explained Derek.

She nodded. "Okay, so, question: If you were accepted into all of the schools you applied for, which one would you choose?" Emma asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Good question." Derek cocked his head to the side, his signature move. "I really don't know. I guess it depends."

"On what?"

_Where Meredith's going, _he thought. "Whichever one I like the best when I check them out," he lied.

"Ah I see. Another question, this one's a little strange but I really want to know: Did you and Meredith Grey ever date? Because you seem really close."

"What are you, a stalker?" They both laughed. "No, we never dated." Derek couldn't help but frown when he said it. He wasn't sure why, but it was all that came naturally to him. Emma noticed his face fall.

_Girl, you really got me now  
You got me so I don__'t know what I'm doin'  
Girl, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night_

"You okay?" She asked.

"Fine," he answered, flashing a smile, though Meredith never left his mind. Truly, he should have been concentrating on his conversation with Emma, and for the beginning he was, but ever since she had brought up Meredith, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

_You really got me  
You really got me  
You really got me_

"Well, I'd better get to class, Derek. Great talking to you, honestly. Talk to you later!" She winked, grabbed her tray, and headed toward the door.

Derek sighed. He wasn't feeling like himself today. He hadn't for awhile. Something was different. Very, very different.

_Girl, you really got me now  
You got me so I dont know what I__'m doin, yeah  
Oh yeah, you really got me now  
Got me so I can't sleep at night_

_Chapter 2: I'd Lie/You Really Got Me: Part two:_

Derek needed to go see Meredith. Urgently. They'd walked home together, of course, just like every other day, but he still felt like he needed to be around her. She had constantly been on his mind since lunch. Hell, he'd been thinking about her non-stop for the last two weeks. A vivid picture of her face was running through his mind like a never-ending movie. He tried to shake her off, but she was there to stay. He had no idea what he was going to say to her, but it didn't matter. He just needed to see her. Be with her. Anything. Derek took a deep breath, slipped on his shoes, and slammed the door behind him.

--

Meredith paced anxiously around her bedroom, finally flopping down on her bed. _DerekDerekDerekDerek _were the only words she could summon and it was making her nervous and paranoid. Why couldn't she get his voice or his face out of her head? Why was she staring at him all lunch hour? For the last two weeks, even? Why was she seething whenever she saw him with another girl, more specifically, Emma? Meredith's heart was a steady drum, pounding. She couldn't stand it any longer. She needed to see him. Badly. It was tearing her apart. She didn't expect anything from him, she just wanted to talk. About nothing in particular. She just needed to hear his voice. So she ran.

--

Derek had barely stepped out the door before he stopped dead in his tracks. A shock of lightning coursed through his veins. There, standing directly across from him, was Meredith at her door. Her wavy locks rested on her shoulders as her green orbs melted with his. Neither said a word, though their lips quivered. Tension was more than obvious in the distance that separated them. Derek couldn't understand why his feet weren't moving; he'd walked the path to her home hundreds of times, yet he stood bolted to the doormat. Finally, Meredith spoke.

"H-hey," she let out, breaking the awkward silence. Derek stared at her, seemingly in a trance. It took him a few seconds before shaking his head and finally replied.

"Hi. Uhh..."

Meredith chewed on her lip and looked down at the ground. "We, umm..."

Derek blurted out, conveying both their thoughts, "Can we talk?"

--

**Next chapter is dramatic! From the way I planned it, it should be. Longer too. Prolly won't be up for awhile though. Sorry! :( **


	4. Chapter 3: First Time

It's awesome to know people are liking this story

**Okay, firstly, SO SORRY this took so long to post! I've had very little time to write these past few weeks. Summer is a busy time for me :S Also, at first when I was writing this chapter I didn't expect it to turn out this way. I had a different plan, but I think this works too. I think after writing this chapter I know exactly which direction the story's going in. **

**It's awesome to know people are liking this story! I'm so thankful for your reviews, honestly. I don't really know what else to say other than enjoy! I hope it's worth the wait. ;)**

_Chapter 3: First Time_

Derek followed Meredith closely as she walked into her home, anxiety and nerves clearly present in her stiff posture. His arm brushed up against hers as he closed the door. She shivered at his touch.

The Grey-Webber residence was one of the most extravagant in the neighborhood. With only one child to care for and two multi-million dollar-earning surgeons, there was plenty of money to spend on furniture, décor, and luxury items. Derek took a seat on the smooth, comfortable leather couch in the enormous living room as Meredith walked towards the kitchen.

"Do you, uh, want anything to drink?" she asked uneasily.

Derek pondered the question for a moment and then decided on a shot of scotch. Instead of having to go back for refill after refill, Meredith brought over two nearly-full bottles of tequila and scotch and set them on the coffee table. Derek nodded a 'thanks' and took a swig of the scotch. It was strong, that was certain, but it made him feel warm and loosened him up a bit. Meredith did the same. The two had always been big on alcohol. It was their drug.

Derek sighed, relieved, shook out his body, and sank into the couch. "So, how was your day? I mean, the last few hours, of course."

Meredith bit her lip; she couldn't let him know she thought that she was literally going insane and should be put in some sort of asylum because of him. "Same as usual. Music, books. I was bored outta my mind waiting for an acceptance letter, though." Derek laughed; he knew what it felt like. "Oh yeah, I tried calling you but I got the busy signal," she added. It was true, she'd mustered up enough courage to actually call him once, and was even a little relieved when he didn't answer. "Were you talking to your _girlfriend?_" she teased, though her face fell.

Derek punched her playfully on the arm at the mention of his girlfriend. "Oh, yeah, that," Derek recalled. "I was talking to Emma for two or three hours after school," (though he wasn't all that happy admitting it to Meredith) "so what?" he sneered. He had been genuinely happy talking to Emma, though he couldn't deny that he felt so much better when he was around Meredith. He took another drink of the hard liquor so as to further dull his senses.

Meredith frowned. "Just wondering, just wondering." There was a long, awkward pause. "So you really like her, huh?" She had to know. Meredith had to know if there was any hope left. Hope that one day soon Derek would be hers and only hers.

Derek sighed. He truly did _like_ her, but Derek believed in true love. Soul mates. The one. Emma, he knew, wasn't the one. So, yes, he liked her, but she wasn't _the one._ "Yeah, I really like her," he answered, looking off into the distance. He couldn't look at Meredith when he said it; he was afraid she would notice the denial in his eyes. Not the denial in his answer; there was none. But denial in his feelings, his feelings for the gorgeous, talented, fragile young woman sitting so close, yet so far from him.

The weight of the world crashed down onto Meredith. His whispered words blared in her ears. _Yeah, I really like her. _So that was it, then. Derek Shepherd, the infamous man-whore, really liked someone, and that someone wasn't her. A dull pain in her chest brought her back to reality. She tried with all her might to appear unfazed by Derek's comment. The bottle of tequila beckoned her closer; she responded. A large gulp of the smooth liquid burned a twisted path down her throat. Meredith closed her eyes, letting the magic juice soothe her. It seemed the best thing to do now was to change the subject entirely.

"So, if you had a choice, which college would you go to? Out of all the ones you applied to, of course." Meredith didn't know which answer she wanted from him, but was genuinely curious and was struck by the fact that not once had they ever talked about where they would _prefer _to go to college. It seemed as though they just figured that they'd be going with one another, so it didn't really matter much at all.

Derek was a little taken aback by the sudden change of topic, but smiled at this and cocked his head to the side. "C'mon Mer, you know that if I had a choice, I'd choose whichever one you chose. We've gone to school together for so many years, it'd be near death if we couldn't carry on that way."

_We're both looking for something_

_We've been afraid to find_

Meredith's eyes lit up at his sweet words and the pieces of her heart that had been broken were slowly putting themselves back together. Now, Derek asked, "How 'bout you?"

This was a no-brainer. Meredith sighed before explaining, "If I'm accepted into Dartmouth, then that's where I'm going, regardless of where my preference is. My mother graduated first in her class from Dartmouth. She would literally _force _me to go there if I was accepted. She wouldn't pay for my education or housing anywhere else, that's for sure. But it's okay; Dartmouth is a great school and I'd love to go there," she finished, breathless.

Derek agreed; Dartmouth was an amazing school. The two chatted about college for a little longer contemplating the pros and cons of each of their choices. The two were so different yet so alike; they constantly contradicted one another. Finally, the debating concluded and there was yet another long pause, a little less awkward this time.

Meredith cleared her throat. "Wanna watch a movie?" she suggested.

He nodded, on one condition: "Only if it's a scary one, though," he added, grinning maniacally. He knew Meredith was deathly afraid of horrors and found it the funniest thing in the world when she curled up into a little tiny ball and bit nervously on her lip, letting out strangled screams every now and then. He chuckled at the thought.

"What?" asked a confused Meredith.

"Nothing, nothing," lied Derek, a smile still lingering on his face. "Let's watch Saw 4." His eyes lit up instantly. He adored the Saw movies. They really weren't that scary but he knew Meredith hated them, which is mostly the reason he loved them.

Meredith's eyes widened frightfully. "There's _another one _of those insane movies?!" He nodded wickedly. "C'mon Der, wh-why don't we watch something else?" she stuttered.

He figured she'd rather make him watch _The Notebook_ for a _fourth _time. Derek recalled the last time he'd been forced to watch the movie. Meredith had been bawling her eyes out while he sat there, bored to death, amazed at how such a dull and slow movie could actually make it onto DVD. There was no way he was going through that again. Derek shrugged and exaggerated his words: "Well, if you're really _that_ scared, I guess we don't have t-" Meredith interrupted before he could finish.

"I am NOT scared, Derek Shepherd!" she defied. "Turn it on." Her eyes bore holes into his as she kicked him off the couch so that he could set up the DVD player. After turning off the lights and grabbing some potato chips from the kitchen, he flopped back down on the couch and took another sip of scotch. He curled up next to Meredith and she responded, melting into him.

The movie frightened Meredith from beginning to end, and every now and then she'd whimper and wrap herself up in Derek's warm body. By the end of the movie, his arms were wrapped around her and she was pressed snugly against his chest. Meredith had never felt safer and more comfortable in her life than she did then, with his built arms to protect her. In the two hours that passed, both Meredith and Derek had begun to feel the effects of their drinking. Their heads were dizzy and they were slurring their words. The two were totally wasted.

_It's easier to be broken_

_It's easier to hide_

Just then, Meredith made a suggestion. "Let's play truth or dare." She grinned.

"Aw, come on Mer, that's such a chick game," slurred Derek, though he agreed. Meredith decided to start it off.

"Truth or dare, Derek," she batted her eyes at him and giggled.

"Truth," he replied.

"Aww, you're no fun! Truth is for losers," she sneered, though she gave him a truth. "How many girls have you slept with?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know, but it was worth a shot.

Derek was a little taken aback, but stated confidently and truthfully, "Four." Meredith couldn't help but act a bit shocked. From what she'd heard, there had been plenty more than four.

"Only?"

"You asked me how many _girls_, not how many _times_," he pointed out. Meredith crinkled her nose in defiance, but decided to let it pass.

"I pick dare." A glimmer of devilishness was present in her eyes. Derek thought hard; he had to make this one good. The perfect idea popped into his head. It wasn't difficult, nor did it take a lot of courage, but it was fun.

He stumbled into the kitchen and opened up the fridge, grabbing a can of whipped cream, a bottle of chocolate syrup, and a cherry. Then, he grabbed vanilla ice cream out of the freezer. "Okay, I dare you to make an ice cream sundae in your mouth," he commanded.

Meredith obliged. She loved ice cream, and Derek knew it, so this was more a playful dare than anything. She tilted her head back as far as it would go. Derek scooped the ice cream into her mouth, and then she sprayed the whipping cream over top of it so that it created a mountain between her lips. The syrup was drizzled over the whipped cream as Meredith struggled to keep everything from collapsing. A little bit dribbled onto her chin. Derek swept his finger across her chin and cleaned it up. Finally, she placed a cherry on the top of the mass.

Derek couldn't keep his eyes off of Meredith; one, because of the fact that she was holding a heap of ice cream, whipped cream, syrup, and a cherry in her mouth, but two, because even with that mess of a sundae, she still looked like an angel. He wasn't sure how much longer she could hold it all in. Then came her barely audible cry of, "Derek!" He chuckled and scooped up the tower of whipped cream into his hand while she wolfed down the ice cream. Meredith sighed, finally free of the tormenting dare, but Derek couldn't help but burst into laughing; her face was a disaster: chocolate sauce was smeared all around her lips and the whipped cream had somehow made it onto her nose. Meredith was astonished; she looked like crap, but even she laughed. Derek held her hair back while she washed off the gooey, sticky mess. They stumbled back from the kitchen sink onto the floor of the living room.

"Okay, okay, my turn," Derek slurred. "I pick dare." Meredith's eyes glimmered wickedly at this. What could she possibly make him do? She felt bold, powerful, though she didn't know why. It must have been the effects of the alcohol, because if she was sober, she _never _would have said anything like this.

"I dare you to kiss me." She needed to know if he felt _something_ towards her. She was quite sure that he wasn't going to do it, but if he did want to, she was practically giving him a buy. Her eyes darkened into a deep green; Derek's to a near black. "Only if you want to..." she added with a slight hint of hesitation. "It can be on the cheek, I guess... wherever... " she rambled, continuously gazing into his seas of blue. He didn't say a word, only looked at her, or rather, _into_ her, for it seemed as though he was using her eyes as a passage to her soul. Meredith sighed, frustrated, "Look, Derek, if you don't want to do it then just -" he cut her off with his fierce lips. The kiss was demanding at first, as if years' worth of tension and want was coursing through them both. Meredith gasped, and let out a strangled warning. "Derek, we... we shouldn't-" but Derek wasn't listening, and once again his lips collided with hers, softer this time, slow and easy, yet still releasing their feelings for one another, and, what Meredith needed to feel the most, _his_ feelings for _her_.

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as a scar under my skin_

_Like being in love, she said, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Whenever I'm alone with you tonight_

_Like being in love with you for the first time_

It wasn't as if they didn't know that what they were doing was _wrong_, they just didn't think that it wasn't _right_ either. The kissing only lasted so long before it escalated. Majorly. And neither one was willing to stop any time soon.

_We're crashing_

_Into the unknown_

_We're lost in this_

_But it feels like home_

--

Meredith had had the best sleep of her life, even if she did ache all over. She lazily opened her eyes, adjusting to the bright sunlight seeping in through the enormous living room windows. Then it hit her. _What the hell? I'm in the living room? What's up with that? _She was on the couch, in fact, a thin blanket draped across her body - her _naked_ body. She peered under the blanket. _Oh no. _That's all it took for the memories to come rushing back. Derek's lips, his hands, his... _God no. _Meredith groaned. How could she have let this happen? She spied the empty liquor bottles on the coffee table. _Oh, that's how. Great. Just fan-freakin'-tastic. UGH! _She purposely knocked her head back on the arm of the couch multiple times at her stupidity and carelessness. Then one other thing came to mind: where was the second half of the equation?

There, butt naked, lay Derek on the floor. Meredith heaved herself off the couch to smack his rear with a pillow, jostling him awake. "Wha...?" he muttered, still half asleep. His squinted eyes immediately caught notice of Meredith's sparsely clothed body. She had wrapped the blanket around her body and was holding it snug to her chest. "Mer? What- what happened?" He questioned, though he didn't need to. The memories lingered fresh in his mind. Meredith looked at him reflectively. "Oh my God..." he trailed off.

"You remember," she stated simply.

He gazed into her eyes. "How could I forget?"

Meredith hesitated. "You should... go. You should go. Seriously."

Derek shimmied into his jeans, doing up his belt while asking, "Meredith, what does this mean?" Meredith hurried over to his side, ushering him to the door.

"Seriously, Der. _You. Need. To go." _

Derek grabbed his socks before striding to the doorway. He slipped on his running shoes and took one last look at Meredith. She was tapping her foot impatiently. Finally, as he stepped outside, she was about to close the door on him, but he stopped it with his hand. "Meredith, _what does this mean_?" he pleaded. She sighed and fully shut the door. She rested her back against it and slid to the floor, running her hand through her hair.

After what seemed like an eternity, Meredith sulked into the kitchen to check the time and to grab some breakfast. The digital clock read '7:32'. Meredith came to a grinding halt. Wouldn't her mother have been home by now? Then she remembered. Ellis had to work a double shift at the hospital, so she wouldn't be home any time soon, and Richard was always there anyway. The chance of Meredith's mother walking in on them last night was highly unlikely. She breathed a sigh of relief and opened the refrigerator. She crinkled her nose; there wasn't much to choose from, so she settled for cold pizza.

Pizza in hand, Meredith started for the kitchen table. She was about to place her plate on the table, but stopped dead in her tracks. On the table was a short, neat note written with a script so very familiar to Meredith:

_Meredith,_

_I will be home by five. If you made plans, cancel them. I expect that you will be here. Don't be late. _

_Mom _

_--_

_Like being in love she said for the first time_

_Like being in love with you for the first time_

--

**Once again, sorry it took so very long to post, but please, please review! Oh, and also, if you want me to stop with the lyrics, just let me know! **


End file.
